


things you said with no space between us

by scarlettletterr



Series: PfudorQueen's Tumblr Fics [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Puppy Derek, Getting Together, Insecure Stiles Stilinski, Licking, M/M, Spells & Enchantments, Tumblr Prompt, Wolf Derek, so much licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8395675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettletterr/pseuds/scarlettletterr
Summary: Sterek prompts sent to my ask box on tumblr at PfudorQueen.
(just a way to stock them in case something happen!)





	

[](http://fr.tinypic.com?ref=o0w8d1)  


“Dude I can’t breath!”  


Stiles whined because Derek’s grip was too strong, and it was starting to hurt his already-bruised ribs. There was blood running down his face, and a large cut on his forehead: not a deep cut, Stiles had already had way worse.

“Dude, let me go! Down! Bad Wolf! Bad puppy!”

But Derek just kept nosing at the purple skin of the human’s throat, tongue darting between his fangs from time to time to lick at the jaw. The whole thing was becoming extremely uncomfortable, especially in Stiles’ groin area. Can you blame him though? He was a teenager. A horny male teenager. When a hot guy was rubbing his nose against his throat, and _licking him_ it did things to him. Pleasant things. Spank-bank material things. Derek-is-gonna-rip-my-throat-out-later things.

Because there was no way Derek was realizing what he was doing. It was probably a witch messing with him and his wolf, and he would be mortified and probably extremely pissed at Stiles when his mind would clear up.

“Derek, what are you-oh my god!”

Derek had probably decided that licking wasn’t enough and was _sucking bruises over the bruises_! Stiles moaned softly, melting in the wolf’s arms. The rumble of Derek’s chest turned the human’s legs into jelly, and he just fell against the wolf, eyes closed and lips parted in silent pleasure. There was literally no space between them.  


****

“You’re gonna hate me so much…”

A hurt whine escaped the wolf.

“No. No hate. Stiles. No hate. Stiles. Mine. No hate. Never.”

Stiles smiled, softly, almost sad.

****

“Sure big guy. We’ll try and have this conversation when you’re you again. When there’s no evil witch to mess with your mind and make you think I’m not just a dumb annoying kid you have to put up with for-”

Stiles never finished that sentence because Derek shut him up with a kiss and, really, it wasn’t as smooth as in the movies because Stiles’ mouth was still open, but the wolf used it to lick into the human’s mouth and…yeah. Definitely uncomfortable in the groin area.

“Not. dumb. Mine.”

****

Despite his head still buzzing from the _life-changing kiss_ Stiles noticed that Derek hadn’t said anything about him being annoying and… and maybe that meant that Derek wasn’t under a spell?

“No spell.”

Stiles laughed. Oh, damn, he’d said that out loud, hadn’t he.

“Yes. Shut up. Mine.”

****

Stiles decided to indulge the wolf with a roll of his eyes, a blush on his cheek and a pleased smile on his lips. If Derek wanted to suck his own bruises on Stiles’ body well… who was he to stop him? 

As long as he could breath.


End file.
